


Unrequited Love

by starwolf626



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen, vanillabutter hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626
Summary: Swizzle's feelings for Vanellope and jealousy for Rancis are starting to take a toll on him. However, when his kart breaks down and he's left stranded, he somehow finds comfort in a familiar blue-haired racer with the Australian accent he knows oh so well.
Kudos: 3





	Unrequited Love

Swizzle Malarkey was... An interesting character to say the least. He was a daredevil, a thrill-seeker. He was an infamous playboy to the ladies of Sugar Rush. But, everything changed when Sugar Rush was unplugged. Swizzle felt his personality drain as he watched Litwak unplug his beloved home. He didn't want to believe it but he knew he was homeless. All of his friends were. Until... They came along.

A new game was plugged in the same day Sugar Rush was unplugged. A game called KandyKart. It was believed to be a carbon copy at first but it proved to be more than just that. When the orphaned racers of Sugar Rush were invited in by the new game's ruler, Kandy Kaiser, Vanellope jumped at the opportunity and said yes, much to everyone's delight. And once they walked into KandyKart, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Swizzle could see why Sugar Rush was rumored to be replaced. KandyKart almost had everything Sugar Rush didn't. Multiple tracks, different karts to choose from, cooler items, different cups to participate for, much better graphics, and the racers of KandyKart looked so much better than they did (not to mention KandyKart had a story mode and free roam on the console version). Despite the lack of gender variety KandyKart had on its roster (eleven boys as opposed to one female), KandyKart seemed vastly superior. And that is what hurt Swizzle more than anything.

"Don't worry," Kandy Kaiser had said, "I'll program your codes into KandyKart and get you on the track as soon as possible. I'll make up a cover story. You can be programmed DLC. Your original karts will be yours again. Not to mention your spites will match our game's art style. In short, pretty soon, you'll be apart of KandyKart. As if you always were."

Kandy kept his promise. After two days or so of waiting, Swizzle and the others were cruising alongside KandyKart's racers. It would take a while to get used to, Swizzle would admit. KandyKart's style of racing was very different from what he was used to. They could drive on and under the beverages in some tracks, glide through the air on others. The karts actually transformed to match the terrain for some tracks. Plus, the ramps that allowed racers to do stunts for an extra speed boost. It was wild.

And Swizzle loved it.

KandyKart's different style was almost like a breath of fresh air for him. Almost. The one thing that always annoyed him, other than T-Bone Molotov Taffy's attitude, was the fact that he never could pass one of KandyKart's best racers. Twizzle Skittaro, a Skittles themed racer who always managed to score second place. It wasn't a secret that Twizzle was one of the best racers in the game. Hell, he even surpassed Vanellope, even with her glitch.

He always followed behind one racer, Ranphas De La Rota, and always led another racer, Floyd Hallowin.

Swizzle hated it. Hated how he never could beat his unofficial rival. He didn't care much about the other two as Rancis and Gloyd did. He just wanted to beat Twizzle out for second place.

Almost as much as he wanted to beat out Rancis for Vanellope. Swizzle may have been a playboy, but his feelings for the former president were genuine. But as fast as he was, he just couldn't beat the peanut butter pretty boy to Vanellope's heart.

And that stung more than anything.

* * *

Swizzle never thought he'd find himself racing through the hills of Vanilla Plains, the sun setting over the horizon. He just needed to get away from everything. Everyone. He had heard from the grapevine that Vanilla Plains was a good spot to take a drive and clear your head. That's what Swizzle was trying to do. After another day of racing and being shot out of the sky by a Lollidrop (an item that drops giant lollipops on racers in places 1-8), the daredevil just needed a break. Taking the Tongue Twister out for a drive that wasn't a race seemed nice.

But... A break wasn't the real reason he was driving almost at Mach speed through the white grass of Vanilla Plains. He needed to get away from Rancis. Every time Swizzle saw him and Vanellope together, it was a painful reminder that he lost the biggest race of his life. And the greatest prize. Vanellope's heart. Swizzle never knew how big his desire to hold Vanellope in his arms, spin her around, bring her flowers, kiss her gently really was.

He didn't want to admit it. But for once in his life, he was too slow. It hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt knowing that the girl he loved would never see him like that.

Swizzle felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. The racer shook his head, slowing down just a little. _No. T_ _he Swizz does not cry._ _Especially no_ _t ov_ _er a girl._

It was then he heard the concerning popping noises from under the Tongue Twister's hood. The kart started to jolt and jump slightly, leaving Swizzle to groan as he slammed on the brakes _._ _The Swizz can, however, cry about this._

With the kart coming to a halt, Swizzle hopped out and popped open the hood. He didn't know what to expect or even what the problem was for that matter. He tried starting the kart again but, as he feared, the damn thing wouldn't even start back up.

Swizzle grumbled and took a look under the hood again, trying to figure out what was wrong with the engine. He was in no mood for this, especially with the sun setting. Eventually, his temper started to flare as he did everything he could to try and get his kart started.

He had reached his limit. He gripped that sides of the hood and started shaking it. "Just start, you worthless pile of rubbish! You... You useless, unreliable- Ahh!" He grumbled and kicked the hood.

Obviously this hurt and obviously he cried out in pain, gripping his foot and hopping on one leg. The pain soon surpassed and Swizzle sighed, grumbling to himself. However, he silenced himself and froze when he heard the familiar Australian accent of Twizzle Skittaro.

"Kickin' and shoutin' won't make yer kart start, ya know that, right?" Twizzle raised an eyebrow as he stood next to his own kart, running a hand through his blue hair with an amused expression. Swizzle looked away from Twizzle, grumbling a little. "Why are you here, Twizzle? Shouldn't you be out partying with Ranphas and Floyd?"

Twizzle chuckled as he walked his kart's trunk, opening it. "Yeah, but with Ranphas on a date with Bella and Floyd hangin' with Blu, Gloyd, Minty, and Chaco in Game Central Station, I decided to come to our normal hangout spot and have a few cold ones. Didn't expect ya to be here though."

Swizzle watched as Twizzle rummaged through his trunk. He could've sworn he heard a tone of distaste and pain when he mentioned Ranphas and Bella were on a date but brushed it off.

Twizzle pulled out a toolbox and turned to Swizzle, "Need help, mate?" Swizzle huffed a little, crossing his arms. He did. He really did. But he didn't want to admit to a guy like Twizzle. Shaking his head, Swizzle replied, "No."

Twizzle just shrugged, putting his toolbox down. "Okay, if ya want to be left alone stranded out in the middle of woop woop with no one to help ya, that's fine with me."

Swizzle narrowed his eyes as the Aussie accented racer. When he said it like that... "Alright, fine! Yes, I do need help." Swizzle sighed, annoyed he had to admit it.

Twizzle just grinned as he grabbed his toolbox again and walked over to Swizzle. Now that Twizzle was standing directly in front of him, the green-haired boy could see just how much of a difference they had in height. Great, another thing that annoyed Swizzle. Sure, Kandy Kaiser altered his height and appearance to match the teenage look of KandyKart's racers but couldn't he have made Swizzle a little more taller than this?

Twizzle motioned to the driver's seat of Swizzle's kart, "Mind sitting up there while I tinker with yer engine?" Swizzle didn't speak, he just nodded as he hopped into the driver's seat of his kart. Twizzle walked over to the open hood of the Tongue Twister, taking off his parka-like racing jacket and setting to the side. He grabbed a wrench, looking to the engine. "Alright, let's have ourselves a looksie," Twizzle spoke, mainly to himself. "Crikey, ya really burned out yer engine, mate." He chuckled.

Swizzle snorted a little. Twizzle's accent made it so hard to understand him sometimes. "So... What? Did I overheat it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, ya kinda did. That and ya blew somethin'."

Swizzle was silent before quietly starting to mock Twizzle's accent. "Throw another shrimp on the barbie." He mumbled in a terrible imitation of an Australian accent. He jumped when he heard Twizzle chuckle and he looked over to see the Skittles themed racer smirking at him. "Ya sound like a shit ass Amurican tourist."

Swizzle blushed from embarrassment and flinched when he heard that. He reminded himself that KandyKart was a little more mature than most games in the arcade and that it was common for KandyKart racers to use curse words that weren't the sugarcoated ones.

Nevertheless, Swizzle looked away as Twizzle started tinkering with his engine. "Even crooks are critics these days..." Twizzle just snorted in amusement. Eventually, a silence fell upon the two as dusk fully settled in. Swizzle gazed up at the golden lit sky, breathing out a sigh.

The only sounds around them were Twizzle's tinkering, Swizzle's breathing, and the distance wildlife. It didn't take long for it to get awkward as Swizzle patiently drummed his fingers again the kart's dash. The sudden sound of Twizzle's voice made Swizzle jump. "Somethin's botherin' ya, ain't it?"

Swizzle stuttered with his words, not knowing how to respond at first. "N-No!"

Twizzle only chuckled. "Aw, come on, Swizz. Ya know ya can talk to me about anythin', right? What's botherin' ya, Mr. Malarkey?"

Swizzle didn't know how to put his words together. Something was indeed bothering him but he didn't want to say. He got nervous when he saw Twizzle smirk. "Ya hate that we're taller than yous and the other racers, don't ya?" As soon as he said that, Swizzle huffed and threw himself back into the seat. "Ugh! Yes! Every moment I'm around one of you!"

Twizzle snickered in amusement. "To think yer the tallest out of ya and yer mates. What are their names again? Francis and Lloyd?" Swizzle looked over at him. "Rancis and Gloyd."

"Ah, right." Twizzle mused as he returned his attention to Swizzle's engine. Swizzle breathed out, hoping that was the end of it. But of course, it wasn't. Of course, Twizzle had to see right through him. Twizzle's expression suddenly became soft, serious, and concerned. Admittedly, it surprised Swizzle. It was so unlike what he was used to. Twizzle sighed, stopping his wrench work momentarily to look at Swizzle with gentle green eyes. "Swizz, I know what's really botherin' ya."

"Y-You do?"

"The fact that Sugar Rush's resident pretty boy got to yer girl first," Twizzle answered the question with a raised eyebrow, referring to Rancis and Vanellope. Swizzle froze as the words left Twizzle's mouth and he suddenly became nervous, his hands shaking a little. "Y-You know about my crush on her?"

Twizzle scoffed, "Of course I fuckin' know. All three of ya Sugar Rush blokes want a piece of that glitchy sensation and have a bit of pash with her." He shrugged a little. "At least Gloyd is more subtle about it." Swizzle immediately grimaced. _Am I **that** easy to read? Hope Rancis didn't notice that I want a piece of 'his' girl for myself. Or worse..._

Swizzle sighed. He figured it was time to stop bottling up his feelings and vent. _It's time to come clean._

"Twizz... I know we got off on the wrong foot but, if you don't mind, can I... You know..."

"Speak yer mind and vent to me?" Twizzle raised an eyebrow and Swizzle nodded, the blue-haired Aussie shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, go 'head, mate. I got time."

Swizzle breathed out a sigh of relief. "Alright... Cool. Thanks." As Twizzle resumed fixing Swizzle's engine, Swizzle leaned back a little in the driver's seat, hands resting behind his head and eyes gazing up into the sky.

"I do have a crush on Vanellope. A massive one. I mean, who wouldn't? She's smart, witty, and cute. Spunky, smart, and resourceful... She's just something special. And I'm proud to call her our leader." Swizzle sighed. "I just... I just wish I knew what she sees in Rancis."

"Ya mean other than him bein' smart, cute, and perfect in almost every way?" Twizzle joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not helping, Twizzle." Swizzle grumbled before continuing. "Other than what you just said, Rancis is... Well, he's..."

"He's...?"

"He's vain! Egotistical! Cocky! Arrogant!"

"Cocky and arrogant are kinda the same thing, Swizz."

"Yeah, well, still!" Swizzle huffed. Twizzle raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure this isn't 'bout ya?" He asked, "I think yer just jealous." Swizzle scoffed at the statement. "I'm not jealous, Twizzle." He defended himself. "I'm just upset that Vanellope likes him more than me-" Twizzle cut him off. "Swizz. Say that again. But slowly."

Swizzle paused. _He's got me there... I hate it when he's right..._

The racer sighed, "Okay, fine. Yes." He mumbled. "But I'm not just jealous. I'm... I-I'm..." Swizzle didn't want to finish. It hurt so much to say such words. Like razors shredding at his skin. However, Twizzle finished for him.

"Sad. Hurt. Angry. I know, mate." The Skittles themed racer sighed. "I've been there too..." Only then did Swizzle finally decide to finally look at Twizzle. "You... Have?"

Twizzle nodded reluctantly. "Yeah." He responded, voice slightly quieter. Swizzle flinched at the bitterness in Twizzle's tone.

He stared at the Aussie accented racer. Twizzle's face was downcast, an expression of sadness and pain left unchecked. _Twizzle looks so defeated..._

"Do you... Want to talk about it?" Swizzle shifted a little uncomfortably. An innocent yet personal question that probably shouldn't have been asked. But Twizzle just responded with a slight shrug in his shoulders.

"Why would I? It's in the past now. Besides, yer engine's fixed and we both should be headin' out." Swizzle was a little surprised at this. Admittedly, he wanted to stay and keep talking to Twizzle. After all, their conversation just seemed to flow so naturally. Nevertheless, he simply nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He spoke, watching as Twizzle placed his toolbox back into the trunk of his kart before getting in.

Twizzle breathed out a sigh as he turned on his vehicle, revving the engine before turning to Swizzle. "Hey, Swizz, let's talk again sometime. Under better circumstances." He chuckled. "Join me for a few cold ones sometimes, yeah?"

Swizzle suddenly felt heat rush to his cheeks and he didn't know why. "O-Oh, uh... Sure, Twizz. I'd like that. A lot."

Twizzle grinned, giving Swizzle a sailor salute. "Till then, Swizz. Have a good night." With that, he drove off, leaving Swizzle to shrink back into his seat as his face burned bright red. Did Twizzle invite him out to a date? And did Swizzle just accept?

Either way, the racer suddenly felt himself smile.

_Maybe that blue-haired bastard isn't so bad after all..._


End file.
